world_of_seventeen_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plague Warriors
History Pre Invasion Years (579BD - 1AD) Before the Plague Warriors were forced to migrate due to the Great Disaster, they lived in the eighteenth realm. This realm had many names but the Plague Warriors called it Yeekt. The rats once ruled a large part of Yeekt. That area was split into over a hundred regions, each governed by a clan. These rats were often fighting each other or having Clan Civil Wars. A majority of the rats followed what was written on this great stone wall. There was thousands upon thousands of prophecy written in the rats tongue. The ones that read of the impending disaster and began to dig deep underground. When the disaster happened, thousands of rats were killed as they had not followed the prophecies of the stone wall. The thing that made the rats the most distraught was that the wall of prophecies was destroyed in the disaster. The eighteenth realm being destroyed, the rats began to dig even deeper to survive for the next few hundred years. They had not been digging a weak when they came across a cave of crystals. In the centre of the cave was a pool of clear water. The rats rarely see water and it is never clear. Mystified by the water a young rat scuttled up to it and drank from the pool. He was killed instantly, but as legend says, before the young rat had hit the ground, chaos began. A wind like a hurricane came rushing down from the tunnel they had dug. The earth cracked and vibrated like an earthquake. It was said that the pool went red with blood and began to bubble vigorously. The rats were terrified but had nowhere to run to. Suddenly the pool of exploded into a great tornado that blasted its way to the surface. The rats were sucked into the tornado and never seen in that realm again. When the awoke from a deep sleep they found themselves in a large tunnel. It was similar to the tunnel that they had dug to get to the cave. The rat leaders sent scouts to investigate if the land above had changed. The scouts came out of a cave on the side of a lush grassy hill. They hurried back to their masters. Upon hearing the news that the world had changed by some form of magic, the rat leaders prepared their armies to take over this new world. The Invasion (1AD - 68AD) The rats soon began claiming and expanding their territory. The rats split into war parties each having at least 20 000 warriors. These armies took over strategic villages and towns to further their expansion. They later discovered this was the province of Golj, Etheria. Only a few of the villages had soldiers positioned in them and these were too few to stop the large armies. The first major victory was the city of Shortona where six thousand Etherian soldiers were waiting for them. The battle was brutal but the rats one after a second war-party attacked from the other side of the city. The Etherians were outraged with their loss and sent a large army to try to reclaim the province. This began a period of war referred to The Invasion by the rats and The Plague Wars by the Etherians. Government Geography Religion Military Infantry *Young Rats - The most common infantry of any Plague army. These troops are often seen in their thousands marching into the fray of battle. They have low morale and retreat extremely easily. They were little to no armour and wield weak, hand made weapons. *Plague Swordsman - one of the more common units, this force is similar to Young Rats except these rats are more skilled and larger. They wield sharper weapons and have rusty and weak armour over there clothing. *Plague Heavy Infantry - one of the strongest troops, this heavy infantry unit has deadly weapons and thick armour. It is made up of the most elite rats who are hand picked by Clan Leaders. They are feared by Etherians and are good for defending and attacking. *Worshippers of Disease - these weak armoured, heavy attack troops are extremely good at attacking positions. They are not seen on the battlefield often as they are very rare exceptional rats who have to take part in intense training to be chosen. These rats wield sharp dual baleds that cut through armour easily. *Mace Rats - These formidable rats wield heavy maces on long chains. The maces end with a spiked ball dipped in a noxious green poison. They are known to rip at defensive shield walls and cause terror to most troops. These rats don't inflict much damage on the enemy as they are mainly used to scare the enemy before the stronger troops attack. Ranged Infantry *Plague Archers - these bowmen attack enemies from a distance with their crude bows and arrows dipped in poison. They were no armour and there weapons are not known to shoot very far. They are highly unskilled and rarely get there arrows on target if they have to hit a single enemy. But when aiming at a large blob, the casualty numbers rise quickly. *Plague Bombarders - these rats are some of the most deadly ranged troops in the realm. When they sneak close to an enemy they throw there small jars of a mysterious green liquid upon their target. The jar releases a terrible smell upon being shattered which lowers morale and can kill people. Artillery War Beasts War Machines Notable Regiments Important Locations Notable People Trivia